From the Enclave Intelligence Agency:
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Report: Project Eve.  Priority: Urgent  Files on all heroes so far in Project: Eve.


**PROJECT: E.V.E.**

DATAFILES

FROM THE ENCLAVE'S INTELLGENCE CENTER (E.I.C.)

**WARNING**

ALL TARGETS ARE TO BE CONSIEDERED THREAT LEVEL "BLACK"!

**DO****NOT** ENGAUGE ALONE.

**STATISTIC ANALYSIS**

Edwards, Richard

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Race:Human, Caucasian

Blood Type: A+

Height:6' 4"

Specialties: Guns, Lockpick, Science, Sneak,Speach,Medicine

Weaknesses: Unarmed, Melee, Explosives

Favored Weapons: Plasma Rifle, "Vengance" Gattling laser,

"Victory" sniper Rifle, "Xuan Long" Chinese Assault Rifle

Codename: Eve

Gender:Female

Hair Color:Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Race:Human-Deathclaw Hybrid, Caucasian

Blood Type: B-

Height:6'5"

Specialties:Unarmed, Sneak

Weaknesses:Energy Weapons, Guns, Explosives

Favored Weapon: None; Uses her claws

Codename: Judas

Gender:Male

Eye Color: Red (Resembles Scorpion eyes,

although believed to operate similar to a human's,

though this has not been proven)

Hair color:White (Through Genetic manipulation)

Race:Human-Albino Radscorpion Hybrid,Hispanic

Blood Type: A-

Height:6'4"

Specialties: Unarmed, Medicine

Weaknesses: Energy Weapons, explosives

Favored Weapon: None;

various Martial Arts and his stinger

Edwards, Alphonse

Gender:Male

Hair Color:Dirty Blonde

Eye Color: Green

Race: Deathclaw—Human Mutation

Blood Type:Unknown

Height:6'7"

Specialties: Unarmed, Melee weapons, sneak

Weaknesses:Unknown

Favored weapon: Sheisakabob Flame sword, Claws

Maria

Gender:Female

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Race: Deathclaw-Human Mutation

Blood Type: Unknown

Height: 6'5"

Specialties: Guns, Energy Weapons, Explosives, Sneak

Weaknesess: Unknown

Favored Weapon: .32 cal. Hunting Rifle, bolt action,

Minigun, Grenades.

**Biographies**

**Edwards, Richard**

Born to James and Cathrine Edwards in Rivet City on July 13, 2258, Edwards, Richard grew up in Vault 101 until the age of 19, when Edwards, James exited the Vault. Edwards, Richard followed in search of his father. All that is known is that he proceeded in aiding his father in the preparation of Project: Purity. His father subsequently sacrificed his own life in a futile effort to kill the then-Colonel Autumn. Edwards, Richard proceeded to escape with other civilians, but was captured after acquiring a GECK terraforming device, essential to activating Project:Purity. Once in captivity by our forces, he was questioned by Autumn. He refused to divulge any information, and was called to meet with the former president, John Henry Eden. It is unknown what happened, but the base began to self-destruct, and the robots and turrets turned on our troops. Edwards,Richard was spotted later with the Brotherhood of Steel and a Super Mutant. Mr. Autumn has yet to inform us of what happened at the purifier. What is known, is that Edwards, Richard survived to join the Brotherhood of Steel in an assault on our Mobile Base Crawler, succesfully destroying the emplacement. One year later, he used his unique skill set as a Sniper to attack the squad carrying out a mission at the Deathclaw Sanctuary. This resulted in his aqisition of Project: EVE. He soon encountered Project: Judas as well. He has also duplicated and improved upon our previous attempts at using FEV, creating two humanoid beings from deathclaw young. Studies show deathclaws aren't sterilized by FEV exposure as other beings are. It is currently unknown how this is possible.

**Codename: Eve**

Her true name *CLASSIFIED* was taken in for experimentation in early 2278, and was genetically fused with a deathclaw mother from the Deathclaw Sanctuary. Originally marked as a failure and planned to be released to the Deathclaws, she was rescued by Edwards, Richard. At some point, Project: Eve regained her intelligence and was last seen with Edwards, Richard. Her current whereabouts are unknown, although our spies are looking into it as of now.

**Codename: Judas**

Born *CLASSIFIED*, Codename: Judas was captured for experimentation in late 2077, a short time before the Adams Air Force Base Incident. It was also about this time our scientists had begun to experiment with FEV on Giant Radscorpions, which resulted in stronger, faster specimines. These numbered roughly a hundred creatures. Unfortunately they escaped, and damaged our base of operations heavily. One was captured, and used in creating Codename: Judas. He was a success mentally, remembering the entirety of his situation. Sadly, he was horribly mutated, although not as much as the defunct Project: Babylon. He was released outside the remainders of Rockopolis. Somehow, this being has gained the ability to control the Albino Radscorpion populace of the Capital Wasteland. He joined forces with Edwards, Richard recently.

**Edwards, Alphonse**

It is unknown why Edwards, Alphonse has taken this surname, due to him having no known genetic relation with Edwards, Richard. What is known is that Edwards, Alphonse was never human. He is a deathclaw Alpha Male that has been genetically modified by Edwards, Richard to somehow become like a human. His strength far surpasses that of a normal human, and his skin is as tough as a deathclaw's. He also has a unique skill with bladed weapons, such as his trademark Sheishkabob. Our spies within the Brotherhood of Steel report him taking up residence inside the citadel.

**Maria**

Another creation of Edwards, Richard's. She was to be the next mother of the Deathclaw Sanctuary. She bears a stunning resembalance to Codename: Eve. One note is that she cannot use her claws, instead relying on firearms and explosives. This could be used to our advantage in the future. Also maintains residence in the citadel.


End file.
